wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
The Asylum
The Asylum is one of the newest factions on Sprin'Torel, representing some of the most creative minds on the planet. Though it is arguably the newest faction, they stand in an important position. Where the other factions keep the world in a balance, members of The Asylum yearn to make life worth living. History The Asylum was named after where this faction was formed, an abandoned mental asylum that The Belfry was ready to condemn due to the mismanagement and number of people who had died there. A group of artists, however, heard of this and requested that the churches leave the asylum as it was and allow them to convert it into a studio, believing that there was beauty and stories there that could be conveyed to the public. Where everyone else saw a haunted building and a stain on Sprin'Torel's history, The Asylum saw a place that simply needed someone's love. The Belfry, not seeing any actual reason to refuse them this request, gave in and allowed them to do what they wished with the building. Working quickly, the artists got to making the building more beautiful - repainting the inside, planting gardens around the outside, even decorating the exterior to make it more inhabitable. Though many of the original members had patrons from outside and had no reason to live in the former asylum, they foresaw that they would need to expand if they would be more self-sustainable. While they worked closely with The Circle to fund their lifestyle at first, they slowly relied on The Circle less and less often - though, they were still extremely grateful for the patronage. Over time, they no longer needed to rely on The Circle and became able to fund their own members. The Circle in turn became some of The Asylum's biggest fans, attending every one of their plays and concerts, getting first dibs on their paintings, and even helping publish books and collections for them. While some of the other factions may scoff at The Asylum, seeing them as nothing more than a glorified group of artists, The Circle acknowledges that there is a certain quality of life that The Asylum gives to the people around them that makes life that much more living. Organisation Philosophy Members of The Asylum are renowned for seeing the beauty in everything. After all, who else would make their base of operations an abandoned asylum where most believe the spirits of the tortured and abused still torment the land. Where others see ugliness or fear, The Asylum see a unique kind of beauty or something that just needs a little bit of extra care. As such, The Asylum is typically seen as more eccentric than the other Factions down to the company they keep - keeping pets that others would be too terrified to even go near, or associating with people that society may frown upon. After all, who's to say what is and isn't deserving of some love and affection? Notable Members * Saphariel Spencer ** Founder of The Asylum * Alexander Darcy ** Creator of the most expensive painting, Displaced Child, currently valued at 17.3 million Fists. * Jidenna Rai ** Author of the most poems, currently numbered at 839 * Janelle Flew ** Author of the most novels, currently numbered at 76 * Elvira Cain ** Creator of the most expensive sculpture, Eagle at Rest, currently valued at 53.8 million Fists.